


Happy Birthday, Fiyero

by RavenCurls



Category: The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire, Wicked, Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: Couple, F/M, Making Out, Sex, fiyeraba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28070766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenCurls/pseuds/RavenCurls
Summary: Fiyero's Birthday, 10 years apart.
Relationships: Elphaba Thropp & Fiyero Tigelaar, Elphaba Thropp/Fiyero Tigelaar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Happy Birthday, Fiyero

Fiyero Tiggular flopped onto his bed the moment he stepped into his room. It was almost midnight, and he was exhausted. Avaric had thrown a birthday party for him at Ozdust’s, and half the school had turned up. The night was filled with endless loud music, far too many types of alcohol and so much dancing it would leave a centipede drained. Many of his friends had brought their presents along, and the staff at Ozdust’s had to make arrangements to deliver the gifts to Shiz the next day. He had opened some of the presents, and they had ranged from a kiss to a watch to a limited edition bottle of Gillikinese fine wine. He declined the gift that was a lap dance though.

The prince pulled off his tie, throwing it across the room and closed his eyes. He was about to doze off when he thought that he heard a knock on the door. Not several knocks, but just one, soft and hesitant. He sat up on his bed, wondering if he had started dreaming even if he fell asleep when he noticed the darkness that swept across the gap at the bottom of his dormitory door.

He crossed the room in long strides and opened the door just in time to see a familiar figure at the stairwell about to make her way down.

“Elphaba?” he called out, stopping the green girl in her tracks. “Is anything the matter?” He had sent the two girls back to their room less than thirty minutes ago, and he had not expected to see her again until tomorrow morning. “Are you … looking for me?”

Fiyero saw the creasing of her forehead as she considered his question, the familiarity that somehow gave him courage. He stepped out of his room and held out hand to her. 

“I’m sure you didn’t come all the way to my dormitory just to admire my front door,” he teased her lightly. But still, the girl hesitated, and it wasn’t until a door opened in the distance that she scuttered towards him and let him pull her into his room.

He closed the door behind him and pulled her to him immediately and wrapped his arms around her. He buried his nose in her hair, taking in her scent before he moved to her lips and kissed her softly.

“Hey,” he said after a while. “Did you come over because you miss me already?” She gave a faint smile, shaking her head, saying nothing.

“I’m so sorry about tonight; you must be bored out of your mind,” he said. “You know, all those loud music and alcohol. Avaric planned this months ago, and it’s kind of rude if I ask him to cancel it.” He held her by her fingers, his thumb brushing against her knuckles.

“It’s alright. I understand,” she replied after a while, looking at their joined hands.

She had let her hair down for the party, and Fiyero knew that Galinda had spent the whole afternoon curling it with a curling iron. Fiyero reached for a ringlet and twirled it around his finger, admiring the curls, the way they rested on her shoulders, the way they curled around her waist. “But I’m glad that you are here now. I mean, we didn’t get to say more than two sentences to each other tonight.”

“I realise that I have not given you your birthday present,” she said, tucking her hand into the pocket of her jacket. She was still wearing the knee-length dress that she had worn to the party, topped with a long sleeve cardigan that she did not take off throughout the night.

“You don’t have to.”

Her hand came out of her pocket, emptyhanded, the gift still inside the pocket. “I guess it’s nothing compared to the ones that you’ve got.”

“No, that’s not what I mean.” He covered her hands. “What I mean is, I know how much you hate parties, but there you were, tolerating all the loud music and keeping calm when all those girls were giving me birthday kisses. I mean, if I were you, I would be jealous like crazy. Well, I hope you were jealous like crazy.” She chuckled, shaking her head before she looked up at him again, and Fiyero could not help but brush his thumb against her cheek, against the smile that he knew was reserved for him only.

“Do you want to sit down? How about something warm to drink?” He did not want her to leave so soon.

Elphaba nodded. She stepped aside and sat on his bed, taking off her cardigan at the same time. 

His eyes widened when he finally saw what she was wearing underneath. The dress was simply cut, in the dark colour that she always favoured. But that was where the similarity with her usual dresses ended. The dress was held up by two spaghetti straps that showed off her shoulders. The neckline dipped into a V, and showed the faintest sign of cleavage. The fabric draped around her figure, highlighting her soft curves. She blushed when she noticed the way he was looking at her. 

“Oz, you look absolutely gorgeous,” he said with a silly grin on his face before he realised that it was probably not the thing she wanted to hear. He quickly sat next to her. “I’m sorry I was too preoccupied to notice it before. I am such a terrible boyfriend, ain’t I?” he apologised to his girlfriend of one month.

She shook her head. “Of course, you are not supposed to notice me when there are so many pretty girls around.”

His finger shot to her lips, silencing her. “Elphaba, I forbid you to say things like that. You’re my girlfriend. You’re always the prettiest girl in the room. And you have always been the prettiest girl in the room even before you become my girlfriend.”

“Liar,” she said, but she could not help the smile on her lips.

He shook his head lightly. “Just a stubbornness in telling the truth, even if no one sees it my way.”

“Stubborn? I thought that would be me?”

“Stubbornness is contagious.”

She raised her brows, and he answered her with a tip of her chin, and he brushed his lips against hers, soft and gentle. Her eyes fluttered close. “it spreads via physical contact,” he explained when their lips parted. She chuckled when she finally realised what he meant, and she cupped his face as she pressed her smiling lips back to his again. His hand went to her waist and he pulled her to him. He kissed her along her jaw, his fingers lingered on her hip, drawing circles.

“Yero?” Something in her voice made him stop.

“Yes?” 

“I… I overheard a conversation between two of your friends at the party just now. They said that you have a tradition, that you … that there’s always a different girl every year to celebrate your birthday.” She did not have to repeat the details that she heard. “I…,“ she looked at her lap before she looked up again. “I want to be that girl this year.”

“What?” Fiyero could not help his outburst. It had always been an ego trip for him, to know that he could have any girl that caught his fancy, to end a day of celebration by spending the night with a girl of his choice. It was something to boast among the guys, something that he used to be proud of. But he never expected Elphaba to hear about it.

Elphaba misunderstood his response and it showed on her face.

“No, no,” Fiyero grabbed her by her shoulders so that she could not move away from him. “Fae, I don’t mean it that way. I mean… “ He tipped her chin up so that he could see her face, so that she could meet his eyes. He took a deep breath, searching for the right words so that he would not hurt her further. 

“Yes, I used to do that. I used to bring a different girl back to my room for my birthday. But that was in the past. I have you now. I no longer need a one-night stand to prove anything. Because I know now how meaningless it is. Because there’s only one girl that I want now. There’s only one girl that I want to make love to. But I don’t it to be tonight.”

He brushed her knuckles with his thumb and brought her hands to his lips before he looked at her again.

“I have a confession to make. I have far too many fantasies about you to be healthy.” She cocked her head slightly. “It is normal, you know, for a guy to fantasise about his girlfriend.” She chuckled softly at the statement. “Sometimes you’ll be wearing your usual blue dress, or your school uniform and I’ll get to peel it off layer by layer. Sometimes you’ll be wearing something short and silky and waiting for me in my room. Sometimes you’ll be wearing nothing at all. There are so many times when I plotted to get you out of the classroom so that I can bring you somewhere and spend the whole afternoon kissing you senseless. There are so many occasions when I thought that I would die of a heart attack because of the way you look at me from across the room. What makes you think that I’m not attracted to you?”

She did not turn away. Neither did she move away. He took it as a good sign. 

“But I don’t think you’re ready,” the prince continued. “And I don’t want to rush into things when you’re not ready and spoil whatever we have. Oz, I don’t think I am ready. Not because I don’t love you, but because I love you too much. I don’t want our first time to take place because of peer pressure or because it’s my birthday or it’s an anniversary. I want it to happen because you trust me totally, because you have total faith in our relationship before we take the next step. I’m willing to wait, because I know that it will be so much better if we wait until we’re both ready. And it will be special.”

He traced his thumb along her lower lip, watching the way she parted her lips slightly, the way it made him want to kiss her again. He leaned in and kissed her again, his lips lingering close to hers, so close he could feel her breath. He would kiss her forever if they did not have to breathe.

“And when that happens, you will be my birthday present every year,” he said with a smile. “Without fail.”

“The same present every year? That sounds boring,” she deadpanned.

“Not when it’s us. I’ll prove you wrong. Every year,” he promised.

She smiled at his answer.

“Can you stay the night?” he asked after a while.

She raised her brow. 

“No, I don’t mean that. I mean, it’s curfew time, and if I’m caught outside, I’ll exceed the maximum number of demerit points that I can get for this year and I will be suspended. But I don’t want to be barred from the exams because I want to take the exams with you, I want to see you every day and sit next to you in class, and I can’t do that if I have to repeat my modules.”

She knew that she could go back to her room on her own, but she also knew that he would not let that happen. Sometimes he could be overly protective, almost to the extent of being stifling, but she knew that it was his way of showing that he cared.

“I’ll sleep on the couch,” she offered.

“Of course not, you’ll sleep in the bed. I’ll sleep on the couch.”

“Or both of us can share the bed,” she suggested, the corner of her lips tilted in mischief.

Fiyero chuckled as he shook his head. “Now that’s a good idea, but it’s a very bad idea.” 

He stood up and went to the cupboard to look for his spare pillow and blanket, determined to set up his makeshift bed before the testosterone in him made him change his mind.  
He pulled the couch next to the bed and made himself comfortable.

“I have the best present from you every day, Fae,” he told her, looking at the girl whose face was just inches away. “Your faith in me, believing that I can achieve whatever I want to. Your trust in me, that I won’t break your heart… and I won’t,” he added quickly when he saw the way her eyes widened. “These are the best presents, the best gifts I’ll ever get.”

“Happy birthday, Yero.” And she kissed him goodnight.

* * *

_10 years later_

The crown prince of Vinkus walked into his bedroom, stretching his limbs to relieve his aching muscles. He had been stuck at a party, standing on his feet as he moved between different groups, entertaining the dignitaries and their spouses from all over Oz. The party had ended earlier, and while their significant others had retired to their chambers, the rest had stayed back and discussed politics while they consumed more alcohol and smoked more cigars.

He took a quick shower, washing off the sweat and the smell of tobacco and brushed his teeth with his eyes closed. When that was done, he collapsed onto the bed with his hair still wet, grateful that the servants had kept the fire in the fireplace going, and promised himself that he would not get out of bed until the sun is high in the sky the next day. Fiyero closed his eyes and was asleep within seconds.

A few minutes later, the door opened and a figure stepped into the room. She looked at the man sleeping on the bed, at the clothes that the prince had thrown on the floor with a shake of her head and closed the door quietly behind her. She crossed the room, her feet soundless on the wooden floor, like a predator stalking her prey in the Thousand Year Grassland, drawn by its scent. The crescent moon, curved like a sickle, hid behind the clouds, and she blended into the shadows cast by the burning embers in the fireplace.

The newcomer lifted a leg and climbed onto the bed, the soft mattress sinking in with her weight. Fiyero mumbled something in his sleep. Perhaps he was dreaming, dreaming of the time when he was rolling in his mother’s womb, warm and protected, with not a single worry in his mind.

The predator looked down at the prince. His hair was still wet from the shower, his face still damp. She lowered her head and blew at the few strands of hair that were sticking up in the air, a smile on her face as he stirred in his sleep. She ran a finger from the bridge to the tip of his nose, her smile widening when he scratched the itch.

She moved again, shifting her weight slowly until she was hovering above him. The slight movements disturbed his sleep, and the prince shifted. The predator held her breath, expecting him to wake up any moment, expecting his eyes to fly open, but he slept on, oblivious to her presence in the room.

And to think that his people had proclaimed him the mightiest stalker of the Thousand Year Grassland.

She dipped her face, and pressed her mouth against his shoulder, waiting for his stirring to stop before she continued. She brushed her lips against his jaw, light as a feature, before she moved to the corner of his lips. He stirred again, turning his face slightly to meet hers, still asleep, and she ghosted her lips over his, retreating when she felt him responding. The prince sank back into sleep, and the huntress tilted her face and kissed him again. She nipped gently at his lips, teasing him, and he parted them subconsciously. As she deepened the kiss, she felt his body moved, heavy with sleep. A hand slipped around her waist, while another cradled the back of her head, and he flipped her over with his eyes still closed, his hand pinning her wrists above her head easily in one swift move.

He opened his eyes. 

“Oh it’s you,” he said, his voice loaded with disappointment as he looked at the girl trapped under him.

The green girl raised her brows.

“Expecting someone else?”

He shrugged. “Yeah, kind of. You know, there are so many women who flirted with me tonight. The baron’s wife, the daughter of the Margrave, that famous songstress. One of them even told me that she’ll leave her door unlocked for me tonight, but it was at the end of the other wing which is so far away.” His hand traced a trail down her arm as he spoke, to rest on her hip, drawing circles on her hipbone.

“So I guess you are disappointed to see me?”

He pretended to give it a long thought.

“Oh well, I guess I’ll have to make do. After all, who dares to come to my bed when I have such a fierce wife?”

“Really?” she tried to suppress the tilt of her lips. “I suppose I’m one brave soul then.”

“Absolutely,” he replied with a straight face. His hand strayed to the sash belt of her sleeping robe, pulling it open easily and slipping inside. “And such bravery should be duly rewarded.” His hand went to her waist, her hip, lower, and hooked her leg around his hip.

“So how are you going to reward me, Your Highness? Will it be gold or silver? Cellars of wine or acres of land?”

Fiyero pretended to ponder.

“You deserve something more priceless than that. How about my undying love?”

Elphaba cackled, so loud that she had to cover her mouth with her hand.

“Didn’t I get that years ago?”

He smiled at her. “Yes you did,” and he kissed her again. Elphaba made a mmmph sound as she pulled him down to her and deepened their kiss, her hands cupping his face.

“But it’s something that I still desire though,” she admitted when their lips parted.

Fiyero chuckled, and he kissed her on her lips again before he moved to her jaw. He went to her neck, kissing every inch of skin until she gasped with her head thrown back. She buried her fingers in his hair as he kissed his way down, his hands touching her until she whimpered and arched her body against his, until the world fell away and there was only the two of them. They moved together, their touches punctuated with ragged breaths, with kisses that scorched the skin, with demands that gave as much as they took.

The moon had set by the time they slowed to a stop. Fiyero pulled her into his arms, their heartbeats slowing down as he kissed the top of her head before he kissed her swollen lips again. She snuggled up to him and rested her cheek in the crook of his neck, her fingers tracing his tattoos with her eyes half closed.

“So how fierce is your wife?”

“You will never believe it,” he said.

“Tell me.”

He thought for a while.

“You know, she’s fiercely in love with me.” He kissed her forehead.

“And?”

“She’s fiercely protective of our children.” He pressed his lips against her eyelid.

“And?”

“She’s fiercely independent.” He grazed her earlobe with his teeth.

“And?”

“She’s fiercely loyal.” He kissed her below her jaw, and it was a while before she could speak again.

“She really sounds like a fierce person, Your Highness.”

“Mmm.” he nodded between her breasts. 

“So why did you marry her?”

He looked up at her, and there was no hesitation in his reply. “She’s fierce, obstinate and demanding. But she is also smart, beautiful and there is so much kindness in her. She’s the apple of my eye.”

“Green apple?”

Fiyero pressed his mouth on the cluster of diamonds on her shoulder. “Green apple, blue apple. You can be whatever colour you want to be, my dearest Fae.”

She chuckled softly, her finger tracing his eyebrow, his lips.

“Happy birthday Yero.”

He raised an eyebrow. “But my birthday is not until tomorrow.”

“It’s past midnight,” she told him.

“Oh really? I guess happy birthday to me then.”

She kissed him again, a kiss that left no doubt that he would not be getting any sleep that night.

“So where is my birthday present, my fierce wife?” he teased her.

She rolled him onto his back, taking control.


End file.
